And We're Back to the Bad Old Days
by kikirachan1
Summary: August 21, 3:00 am. in Czechoslovakia. OC Characters, mentions other countries. Warning: It may be inaccurate. Rated T just in case.


_Ugh, here I am with another lame-o fic. Nothing much to say, except the fact that it's a pretty odd one. Gah. I fail. D:_

_Title: And We're Back To The Bad Old Days._

_Characters: Eliaska Novaková and Erik Novak (Socialist Republic of Czechoslovakia), Ivan __Braginsky__ (Soviet Union), mentions other Soviet countries._

And We're Back To The Bad Old Days

It all started at three in the morning. At that time, the sound of metal being crushed was heard clearly. It was clear enough to wake two kids who were sleeping deeply. The girl, wakes up rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Brother, did you hear that noise outside?" The girl, her blond hair slightly messed up from the pillow, asked her brother who was also awake, but was still lying on the bed. He, looked exactly like her, except the fact that he had short hair.

He blinks, and turns his head to look at his sister. He looked annoyed, mostly from the fact that he was just woken up at three in the morning. But nonetheless, he gave her a nod, and sat up. "_Ano_, sister." The boy said in Czech. "I wonder what kind of terrible sound this is." He followed, pointing to the closed window, draped in the black curtains. The sounds were still heard, sometimes much clearer than the other ones.

"Go look for the radio, brother. It might tell us what is going on." She tells Erik, who with her make up the Socialist Republic of Czechoslovakia. He stood up and started to search for the radio, which was buried somewhere in there closet. Suddenly, the ring of the phone is heard and Eliaska picks it up.

"Hello?" The girl says, waiting for a response. It was odd to actually have somebody call them so late at night. Maybe it was some joke that some teenagers had pulled. Yeah it had to be that.

But instead of that, a voice, she guessed from a young man around his 20s, answered. "Look out your window, Eliaska. The Soviets are invading us." The man says and then promptly hangs up. She lowers the phone and then stares at it for a minute. She then turns around to see her brother with the radio in his hands.

"Same station as always?" Erik asks, in his usual plain voice. Eliaska nods, starting to get worried. Ivan had said that he would invade any Warsaw Pact country if it went against the Marxin-Lenin system. She didn't think that they were doing anything like that, but they had been under Ivan's watch for a week.

He turns on the switch that turns on the battery powered radio, and searches for the station. Once he found it, both their fears had become true. The Czechoslovakia that they had left when they went to sleep was a different one from the one they had arrived to.

"This is Radio Prague, the legitimate voice of occupied Czechoslovakia…." The rest wasn't heard. Erik dropped the radio and ran with his sister to the window, opening the curtains. They saw that their capital, Prague, was invaded by tanks. The sound of the metal being crushed was the tanks crushing the cars. It was truly hell.

They didn't speak, but they rapidly got changed. They both knew that this was their last few moments of freedom, and they had to savor it. They soon both ran out the door, leaving it open, with the radio still on, the woman speaking.

They were both out in the streets running, holding hands. They watched as soldiers had arguments with civilians, as they pointed guns at their people. But they both ran. They ran as fast as they could. Running and laughing, like two innocent children out on the fields. But they were neither innocent, nor were they children. But for once, they felt like it.

There was a point, where she doesn't remember holding his hand anymore. But at that time she didn't notice it too much. She just thought he had gotten behind. She just kept running. She knew what would happen later. When Ivan and the other countries caught them. Both would see the dark side of their liberator, of Ivan, of Russia.

But still, she couldn't help but smile. Smile at the fact that people were doing manifestations. That they were opposing the Soviet government. That they were trying to fight for their freedom of speech and thought. That brought an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

She ran through allies and streets, turning on every turn that she could. Passing the tanks and the small fires. She probably smelled like ash right now. But she could always wash her clothes and take a shower. So she kept running, feeling the wind run through her hair.

Ever since she was with the Habsburgs, she always had a desire to fly. To soar like an eagle into the sky and not go down when one is told. She never knew why until she had experienced the joy of becoming independent. She wanted to fly so that she didn't have to be oppressed. To not be molded by the people and nations around her.

By the Habsburgs, the Germans and now the Soviets. Her life was full of oppression. Her and her brother's life. But during those months, she felt like she was actually able to fly. Fly high into the sky with her brother beside her. But now it was a matter of hours before her dream was shot down and she would be set on a crash course to the hard and cold reality. That Czechoslovakia was a puppet of the Soviet Union and that they in the end, aren't independent at all.

But nonetheless, she kept running, hoping that her dream would fly for a little longer. That Ivan will never catch her and that he'll return to Moscow. She was still smiling joyfully, to show the slight bit of optimism that she had gained.

Once she turned into an alley with a dead end though, the dream was shot down. Her joyful smile faded instantly.

There stood 5 people. Those 5 people were all pointing their guns at her. Russia had a smile that resembled the one of the devil's. Gilbert had his usual cocky smile, and Poland and Hungary both had sad faces. They didn't want to do this. But they still pointed at her with their guns.

She then looked down and she found out why her brother had stopped holding her hand. There he was, tied up and unconscious. He was a pitiful sight.

As she saw that her last glimmer of hope had vanished into thin air, she realized that the her who was flying in the sky was now shot, and that she was now in a crash course with the cold ground. The cold reality that enveloped this sad group of countries that made up the Warsaw Pact.

Tears rolled down her face, just looking at her brother's unconscious form. But after a while, the girl smiled, tears still running down her face.

"Seems like the bad old days returned, right Ivan?"


End file.
